Just the Beginning
by Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Leonard get some unexpected news. Maybe it's not the stomach flu... (A part of the "Our Family" series)


"Congratulations, Mrs. Snart," Gideon says.

"Yeah… thanks, Gideon," Sara mumbles.

"I'm receiving word that Mr. Snart is currently looking for you. Shall I tell him where you are?"

"No!" Sara replies a bit too quickly. "No, just tell him I'll meet him in our room."

"Very well."

As Sara makes her way to their quarters, she can't help but feel strange. When she went to the medbay, she expected to hear stomach flu, or some futuristic illness. Some everyday reason for her vomiting and exhaustion. It shouldn't have surprised her. She and Leonard weren't really trying for a baby, but they weren't doing anything to prevent it either.

She just never expected the ability to even get pregnant, not with her history. And now… now she has to tell Leonard. How would he take this?

She sighs as she realizes she's reached their room. Now or never.

As the opens the door, she sees Leonard reclined on their bed, looking at a book. Probably something for an upcoming mission. He looks up and grins. "So, where have you been?" he singsongs.

"I went to the medbay for this stomach thing."

Leonard sits up a little more at that. "Everything ok? I knew you were sick, but I didn't think enough to get Gideon to help."

"Yeah, I hid it pretty well. But, it's a little different than I expected."

He quirks an eyebrow.

Sara sits on the bed and takes a very deep breath. He moves to sit next to her. "Sara, you're scaring me."

"I'm a little scared myself," she says, voice breaking with tears. "Leonard, I'm pregnant."

He freezes and she thinks the worst. "Are you… ok?" she asks quietly.

"What? Yeah, yeah. A… baby?"

"According to Gideon."

He nods. "Well… Looks like we're gonna be parents."

Sara lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "And you're ok with this?"

"Well, I'm surprised, but fine."

"I was so worried you'd be upset."

"Upset? Oh, Canary, I wish we would have talked about this sooner, then you wouldn't be freaking out. I'm not upset. I'm scared outta my mind, but it's ok. There's only one woman I'd ever want to hear those words from, and that's you." He puts a gentle hand on her stomach. "And that's our kid in there. My father might have been the worst ever, but I've always set out to be better than him. I'm a better thief and now I'll be a better dad."

By now, Sara is laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Leonard drawls. "You're a basket case already."

"Shut up!" she whines. "Ugh, I'm going to be benched from missions now, aren't I?"

"Well, if Rip doesn't, I am!"

She glares at him.

He holds his hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to be controlling, I'm trying to be protective and practical. Let's face it, you give plenty of hits, assassin, but you take your share too. I don't think our little bird would appreciate that."

Our little bird… she can't help but get a warm feeling from that.

"I know, you're right. I just hate the idea of doing nothing while you and the crew are out there risking your lives."

"You can be our Overwatch," Leonard replies. "Be the watchful eye and calming voice in our ears."

"Felicity is rarely calm," Sara laughs.

"You know what I mean. And you certainly won't be doing nothing. You're growing the next generation of Legends in there." He's smiling at her – that actual smile that he rarely shows, usually only for her.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," she whispers, putting her hand to her middle.

They're quiet for a while before Sara speaks again. "Are you happy?"

"You'd probably be surprised how happy I am. Sara, my family was… well, you know. All I had was my sister and even that went south at times. And then I had you and I thought that was all I needed. But this?" He places his hand on hers on her middle. "This is _our_ family. Our chance to make it all right. You've given me everything. Absolutely everything. So, yeah, I'm happy. I am, quite frankly, happier than I understand."

Sara can't find the words, so instead, she just kisses him. Leonard eventually leans her back on to the bed, and the pair celebrates everything they never knew they wanted.


End file.
